Rebellion
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Canada wants to get back at everyone for never noticing him or mistaking him for his brother, Prussia decides to help and of course having his own reasons.


****

Authors Notes: Ah dude its my first Hetalia fan fiction! I'm sorry its not very well written but bare with me please! But ya, R&R!!

He just wasn't sure anymore. Sure, yesterday he was feeling rather murderous and ready to take on the world(literally), but now it seemed like a horrible idea. He as fully ready to take down his brother country, America, is father figure England and even Belarus. This was not smart, no stupid. Canada know he would need help and looked towards Prussia for help in the Canadian's conquest.

The day before they planned to attack, they plotted each murder. Of course the Canadian was trying to be more cautious about this new approach. For one, they plotted on first taking down England he seemed to be catching onto them too quickly. Plus Canada's "innocent" approach, as in hugging and trying to look oblivious, wasn't working. It didn't help matters much when Prussia kept being too open with the plans and would voice his opinions a bit too loudly.

Though messing with England also meant messing with another one of Canadians parental figures, France. Someone Canada was the closest with and of course Canada would have his troops and Prussia. Later Prussia stated rather distraughtly " if I had troops…" making Canada weary. His plans were failing rather quickly.

Ah, but the two partners in crime did have fun messing with the Americans head and making him [rather effectively] paranoid. Still the Canadians wasn't feeling anymore confident about this, also if they even tried to capture Belarus they would have the Russian to deal with. That was defiantly one country they both did not want to mess with so soon.

Canada and Prussia parted always after once of the WCM (World Conference Meeting) more plotting then paying attention to the actual meeting, no one paid attention to them anyway so they were free to plot without being noticed. After the meeting Canada had begun to think to ponder over all the negative results that would come with this possibly war. It scared the living crap out of him. Sure, he was the second largest country but that doesn't mean he was strong enough to take on three countries at once.

England, France and America. His family that was great to him, that is, when they remembered he existed. This was one of the reasons how Canada was motivated to start this rebellion. Earlier the Canadian stated to Prussia "They don't recognize me now but they will when I'm holding a knife or gun to their head!"

Prussia ignorantly cheered him on. The Prussian wanted recognition as much or even more, as Canada. He had high hopes to make it big with Canada and proudly boasted "Its always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for!" Though little did Prussia know that his comrade planned on stabbing him in the back when they had successfully taken over the world, both figuratively and literally.

The Canada thought this out in great detail and dubbed it 'dangerous' and 'unwise' with this and to not let Prussia [or the Canadians rage of being 'invisible'] influence him anymore.

Matthew tried to put away all murderous thoughts away and just stay quiet and on the DL till everyone has forgotten about it. But some of those thoughts slipped and embedded into his mind. So now here he was with the Prussian, standing outside England's house preparing for a direct attack.

They would kill the Brittan then quickly escape hoping to make it look like they were never there. Canada knew nothing of war or how to properly fight but he was about to learn, fast. Prussia knocked on the door hiding on the left side and Matthew on the right with gun in hand, this was his first 'rebellion' and it scared the hell out of him.

If they did not succeed in his first shot in a matter of seconds a possibly World War III would erupt. Sweat began to form on the Canadians head as the doorknob turned and he raised his gun. As Prussia stated -it was too late to turn back now.

****

… … …

****

End notes: Okay well this some what happened with me and my friends. I'm Canada and my friends are America (MarlyXI), England (amealoo) , Prussia (Dorkyducky117) and Belarus (doesn't have one) and we don't have a France.

Well I was feeling rather rebellious and well, me and America were at school going to lunch. Well she was walking though a door and I 'accidentally' shut it on her. Whoops.

Of course he ran to dad, England and told on me. I tried my innocent approach but it didn't work this time…Prussia got onto what I was doing right away and we made a compact. Yea we plotted but that's as far as we got, I made up the rest.

I like angst. =]


End file.
